borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Here We Go Again
Here We Go Again is an optional mission in The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned that becomes available on Jakobs Cove Bounty Board after Leave It To The Professionals is complete. Jakobs Corporation has apparently sent four more people to stop the zombies who have not returned, like the previously hired 'zealot'. Background :"To whomever discovers the circumstances of Jackie O'Callahan's death: HR has informed me that there were four others like yourself who were hired to deal with the issue. These employees also seem to have run into some difficulties. Try to determine what happened to them." Walkthrough Objectives :Find out what happened to the others who came to stop the zombies. :*Moron found :*Newb found :*Wuss found :*Chump found Strategy There are four other adventurers who have visited the Lumber Yard in an attempt to rid the area of the zombie problem. Each one is dead now and four ECHO recordings must be recovered to complete the mission (One near each dead body). The ECHO recordings are in the lumber mill along the path to fight Dr. Ned. There are a total of six ECHO recorders to be found, but only a specific four are needed to complete the mission objectives: :Moron found - ECHO recorder along path. Newb found - ECHO recorder next to corpse in a barrel next to house at the drawbridge. Wuss found - ECHO recorder is next to the enclosed bridge after the drawbridge. Chump found - ECHO recorder is next to The Mill transition point. While two are unnecessary, they can easily be found and are worth checking out for the grim humor they show. Completion :"Well, at least we can clear those items from our accounts payable. Let's hope that you don't meet a similar grisly demise - but if you do, could you try to get word to us in your last moments so that we can handle the resulting paperwork? That would be great." Nearby Missions *A Bridge Too Ned (that must be preliminary acquired) *Night of the Living Ned *Claptrap Rescue: The Lumber Yard Notes *While Hitching A Ride unlocks this mission but Leave It To The Professionals must be completed before this mission will become available. *This mission can only be completed after acquiring A Bridge Too Ned as two of the corpses can only be found beyond the drawbridge. As none of the missions in the Lumber Yard stray too far from each other in distance, it is best for the player to do them all together. *Strangely, while the corpses of the Newb, Moron and Chump can be found next to their last ECHO entries, the body of the Wuss cannot be found. The only human remains to be found near his ECHO recording is a skull. Transcript *Newb (Harry) – ECHO recording, found on destroyed bus: :"Like, whoa, Skaggy. You wouldn't believe what happened to me. The Misery Machine broke down. Like, I know, that's not news, but I found this town and there's, like, no one there. I finally ran into an old doctor who said there was... hee hee... zombies throughout the haunted forest! He seems like a nice old man so I thought I'd help him out. Who needs the rest of the gang, right?" *Moron (Joe Gamerski) – ECHO recording, found on the mountain path: :"Son-of-a-bitch! This frickin 'Digital Bearing Module' is terrible! The waypoint is constantly trying to send me through a mountain! What am I supposed to do, go through it? Is there some secret passage? Hoo! Ha! ... No... can't jump over it. Damn it! (Snarling noises) What? (Additional undead snarling) Wait! I hate you, digital bearing module!" *Newb (Harry) – ECHO recording, found at bridge house: :"Ok, so, like, you know how the ghost always turns out to be some old guy with a mask on? I don't think these zombies are wearing masks! So, I've been doing what you and I do best Skaggy, hiding. Zoinks! I think I hear something. Like, I better sign off. Don't worry about me old pal, they never think to look in a barrel, right?" *Chump (Jethro Shedd) – ECHO recording, found at a dock: :"Zombie killin'. This is new and different. Steve and I have hunted a lotta things: Skag, crab worms, even went after Mothrakk once. These brain suckers are pretty freaky, but they're not so tough. Still, I'm happy my best pal Steve is with me. Steve! There's one behind you! ... (Heyoo!) The forest is teeming with these zombie buggers, but so far, so good. Still, we gotta find this doc if we're gonna get our reward." *Wuss (Dirk Smallwood) – ECHO recording, found at side of the 4th bridge: :"Dirk Smallwood here. The Jakobs corporation has asked me, the world famous vault hunter, to stop the minor zombie infestation here in Jakobs Cove. While this job is well beneath a man of my reputation Daddy needs a new Cheetah Paw. My plan of attack is to hit these bastards where it hurts them most: In their no-longer-beating-and-in-no-way-responsible-for-their-ability-to-survive-heart. What time is it? 8 o'clock? Swell, there should be no problem getting this dealt with before my mani and pedi at 9." *Chump (Jethro Shedd) – ECHO recording, found next to transition to the Lumber Mill: :"Oh my god. Steve is dead! I can't believe he's gone. I really miss him. I can almost hear him... 'Hey oh!' What's that? Oh! Oh my Angel! Steve! Hey man! I thought you was dead! What's that? Oh. You want a hug? Me too man. Come here! I love you ma-Ah! AH!" Trivia *The mission is obviously a sly nod to the famous children's television series "Scooby-Doo" In which it seems Harry is "Shaggy" from the series and Skaggy is "Scooby-Doo". *Steve (from the Claptrap Web Series) is in one of the ECHO recordings along the way. Another ECHO recording is named after his catchphrase, being simply titled "Heyo". *Dirk Smallwood states that he "needs a new cheetah paw". This could have been a foreshadowing of the future bandit vehicle, the modified Monsters known as Cheta Paws, featured in the third DLC, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. *Joe Gamerski is most likely a satire of an inexperienced player; not only does his last name have the word "gamer" in it, but he also complains that the waypoint is pointing directly into the mountain, which is a common oversight amongst new players. ru:Опять за старое